zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Phi
Girl Fai Participant 3 |gender=Female |hair=White |occupation=Unknown |status=Alive |voice=Chiaki Omigawa (Japanese) Karen Strassman (English) |relative = Unnamed parents |age = 20 (born 2008) |eye = Blue |appearances = Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma |affiliates = Unknown }} Phi is a player in the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition, and is a major character of Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward. She first appears in the Elevator, along with Sigma Klim, and seems to know him, or at least his name. Like everyone else, she tells everyone that she was kidnapped after a cloud of white smoke engulfed her, knocking her out and forcing her to participate in the Nonary Game. She will reappear in Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma as a player of the Decision Game to determine the ultimate fate of humanity. Appearance Phi is a pale-skinned, blue-eyed young woman with short, white, cropped hair. In Virtue's Last Reward, her hair is topped off with a large, black flower hairpin. She seems to be a bit on the short side - she is shorter than Luna and Alice. In Zero Time Dilemma, Phi's eyebrows are inexplicably orange. It can be theorized that Phi's natural hair color is a ginger orange and she bleaches it white, or Phi colors her eyebrows, or it's a developer goof. In Virtue's Last Reward, Phi wears a white shirt over a short, black dress that has a sky blue design along the bottom. She also wears a long, sleeveless jacket with the same sky blue color and has black necklaces that she wears over her shirt and large, shin-high black boots. A brooch is located on her left breast area, along with a bracelet on her left arm. It has a Latin phrase written on the back: "Elapsam semel occasionem non ipse potest Iuppiter reprehendere", which translates to: "Not even Jupiter can find a lost opportunity". In Zero Time Dilemma, Phi wears a boat-neck, white shirt with sleeves pulled back to her elbows. Her brooch is fixated on her left breast. A black undershirt is underneath the white shirt. She wears blue, jean-type shorts that go up to her midriff and down to just beneath her butt. She also wears black boots and blue-framed glasses. Her hair is flatter and she has orange eyebrows. Like the other participants, she has a bracelet on her left wrist. Personality Generally, Phi is rather cold, methodical, and curt. She does not trust everyone and is willing to betray others to protect herself. She can be extremely forceful and demanding when she needs something, such as information from Dio. She is very secretive about her past and never talks about it. Phi possesses a vast amount of intelligence, including on philosophical topics such as Schrödinger's Cat, Latin (her brooch inspired her), science and physics. When the players need to enter the Chromatic Doors, Phi is usually the one who will calculate the possible combinations for everyone else. She can be quite manipulative. As shown during Luna's route, she convinced K to ally by trapping Dio outside the AB Room because picking betray would be worse for her and then berating K when he claimed he picked ally due to a connection he felt with Phi. Also, when Sigma and Phi betray Tenmyouji during Clover's route, she tricks Sigma into having him take all the blame and causes Tenmyouji to get angry at Sigma. This maintains Tenmyouji's trust for Phi. It is revealed later that, like Sigma, Phi is an Esper and has the ability to send her conscious mind through alternate timelines, albeit not as skillfully as he can. She cannot freely choose to jump between timelines, nor can she completely retain her memories when she jumps as easily as he can. In the elevator, Phi says she wishes she had a baby, and when Sigma asks her if she likes kids, Phi replies, "Yeah... I guess so", suggesting that she is willing to have a maternal side to her, but it hasn't happened yet since she's only 20 anyway. In the infirmary, Phi may sing a little song, implying she likes music and singing. She also enjoys puns to an extent, since she often makes them with Sigma. Phi is ambiguously bisexual. In a trailer for Zero Time Dilemma, she tells Diana she loves her. Background Phi's real mother died shortly after her birth, and she knows nothing about her real father. Phi was then raised by foster parents. The only memento she has of her mother is a brooch with a Latin phrase written on the back: "Elapsam semel occasionem non ipse potest Iuppiter reprehendere", which translates to: "Not even Jupiter can find a lost opportunity". In December 2028, Phi claims to have been knocked out with the white gas that was used on everyone else. In reality, Phi had participated in the Mars Mission Test Site simulation. However, it is implied the simulation was a trap, and Phi lost her memories due to a drug. After the virus got out, she volunteered to participate in the AB Project orchestrated by Sigma and Akane Kurashiki in 2029 to change history. For 45 years, Phi was placed in cold sleep, until reawakening on January 25, 2074. ''Virtue's Last Reward'' When the game starts, she finds herself trapped inside an elevator-like room, along with Sigma. The two eventually escape the room and the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition starts. In Luna's timeline, K claims that he felt a connection to Phi, and that he felt that they are both similar somehow, however Phi disagrees with this. It is learned that Phi was recruited as a part of the AB Project due to her latent power in jumping between timelines. Like the others, she was infected with Radical-6. The reason for this was to further speed up the development of this ability and send her consiousness to the past. Phi END For the first round of the AB Game, she and Sigma pair up with Alice and go to the Crew Quarters. After she tells Sigma about the Prisoner's Dilemma, he betrays Alice who picked ally, much to his surprise, as he remembered in another timeline, Alice picked betray and they had picked ally, with her stating that picking ally was a foolish choice. For the next round of the AB Game, Phi is a Magenta Solo, and she goes with Sigma and Luna into the red door and heads into the Control Room. After escaping, she betrays Sigma and Luna in the AB Game, who ally, wanting revenge for an alternative timeline where she picked ally, but Sigma betrayed her. Sigma eventually remembers this and is able to convince Phi not to leave, partially due to her wanting to know the truth about the game, much to the relief of the others. At the infirmary, Sigma remembers other timelines and remembers Dio owning the bombs. He tricks him into admitting it, Dio pulls out the detonator and has everyone move back, except for Tenmyouji who kicks him. This causes the detonator to move one meter away from Dio, putting it on countdown mode. Using the other timelines, Sigma and Phi are able to remember the bomb locations (except from Bomb 0, but Sigma successfully deduces a possible location) and passwords, deactivating the bombs with a minute to spare. Phi along with Tenmyouji and Sigma head into room Q. Phi and Sigma jump back into the past, one hour before the start of the Nonary Game, to prevent Dio from killing Akane. By saving her, they altered the past, bringing a new future. Akane ties a key to Sigma around his ankle, just before he is forcibly pushed back into the future. Sigma and the group successfully escape through the Number Nine Door, leaving Dio handcuffed to a sink in the Infirmary. Upon leaving the facility, they find out from Tenmyouji that they were on the Moon and that the current date is January 25th, 2074. He also explains that Radical-6 caused 18 antimatter reactors to explode, which caused a nuclear winter. Sigma leads everyone to the B. Garden, where he unlocks the grave. A treatment pod appears, presumably holding Akane. However, it must defrost for a while before it can be opened. While they wait, K explains about everyone's importance in the Nonary Game. When K finishes, the pod opens, revealing a Sigma clone. Everyone is confused who he is, saying that they've never seen anyone like him before. Sigma tries to get everyone to stop playing around, but no one seems to be joking. Panicking, Sigma finds a small pond in the garden and looks at his reflection. Shocked, Sigma discovers his 22-year old mind in an older version of himself. Suddenly, K sheds his armor showing that, in this timeline, K was actually Akane. Akane explains that this was all a part of the AB Plan and that his current young mind switched places with his older mind. Akane explains that Sigma was there to develop his time jumping abilities along with Phi. With his training complete, Akane tells Sigma that it is his time to return to his past body. Akane then proceeds to attack Phi with the knife she recovered earlier from Dio. Sigma throws himself in front of Phi to protect her and is seemingly stabbed, but Akane merely hits him with the handle of the blade. Regardless, Sigma's and Phi's minds return to the past to April 13th, 2029. Another Time END ? meets Phi in the Director's Office, after she fails to keep the virus contained. Sigma told Phi to show Kyle/? a hologram of Sigma talking. Phi is asked by ? about her involvement at the Mars Mission Test Site, but she does not tell him anything, because if ? knows why the mission failed, the possibility of getting to Point E (Radical-6 doesn't escape from the test site) disappears. It is also revealed her consciousness went back to the past along with Sigma's when Akane attacked her, she then states that she is sort of an X factor in all of this. She is suspicious of how he knows so much about the events that occurred, despite not being conscious at the time. This causes ? to leave to go find Akane. Zero Time Dilemma She will reappear in Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma as Participant 3 of the Mars Mission Test Site simulation. She will be a member of Team D with Sigma and Diana. Quotes Virtue's Last Reward * "Shut up! Just back off, grandpa!" (to Sigma) * "You stay away from me, all right!? Don't even think about doing anything! If any part of you touches me, even by accident, I will break it off! We clear!?" (to Sigma) * "I don't want to die here any more than you. Let's go." * "Well, I'm not Superman, that's for sure. And I'm not Batman, or Spiderman, or Aquaman, or a merman, or a wolfman. I'm not a brahman, or common, or ramen. I'm not a caiman either, so you don't really need to worry about anything. My name is Phi. I guess you could say... I am no man." (after leaving the Elevator) * "Oh my God! There's dihydrogen monoxide coming from the faucet!" * "UGH! Were you even paying attention?" * "Guh... What'd I do to deserve this asshole?" (being paired with Dio) * "Hurry! What the hell are you waiting for?! Choose betray!" * "If our BP drops below 1... we... we... we DIE!" * "Sigma! What the hell are you thinking?! Get back here! No... You don't mean... You're going to find Luna?! Goddamnit Sigma! Think about what you're doing! Sigma! Listen to me! You can't do this!" (Luna END) * "I don't want... to live if it means... being in debt... to you..." (K END) * "...SHIT." (when Clover escapes through the Number Nine Door and leaves her behind) * "Don't screw with us!" (to Zero III) * "The tortoise won because he kept going even when it looked hopeless. I think we should do the same. We've got plenty of time, after all. We'll give the dead the closest thing to a funeral we can manage... And when that's done, we'll start looking. Even if I never leave this place, I'll figure out why we were here. I swear it." * "Don't worry. We'll figure it out, I promise. You know what they say: Swimsuits never quit." (trying to cheer Sigma up when they know they might die) * "Our time's up. This is it. Before... well, before it ends... I wanted to tell you thanks. You know we're about to die, but you still stuck with me. So... thank you, Sigma. Goodbye..." (if the player fails to deactivate a bomb) * "Oh, for God's sake... Luna! SHUT HIM UP!" (regarding Dio) * "You still haven't answered my question. I'm going to ask you one more time. What is the password for the number zero bomb? ...Now. Tell me. What's. THE. PASSWORD?" Zero Time Dilemma * "You two have to survive... I love you." * "What the hell are you doing in there!?" * "Why!? Why did you do it!?" * "Both of you... have to make it out alive." Trivia *Sigma goes to more escape rooms with her than with any other character. He is also paired with her the most. *Her name is the 21st letter in the Greek alphabet. *The only time when Phi's time jumping abilities are present (besides Phi END) is in Dio END. *Phi has the all-time highest BP total in the game after the 5th round of the AB Game during Phi END, with 15 BP. Gallery Virtue's Last Reward PhiProfile.png|Official profile. PhiSigma.jpg|Phi and Sigma. Poster1.png|Concept art. Poster2.png|Concept art. Poster3.png|Concept art. Ninu1.png|Sigma and Phi drawn by Kinu Nishimura. Phiartbook2.png|Concept art. Phi concept 5.jpg|Concept art. Phi concept 1.jpg|Concept art. Phi concept 2.jpg|Concept art. Phiartbook3.png|Concept art. Phi concept 3.jpg|Concept art. Phi concept 4.jpg|Concept art. Phiartbook4.png|Concept art. PhiBracelet.png|Phi's bracelet. Phi.jpg|Phi before the AB Game results. PhiSit.png|Phi sitting in the AB Room. PhiElevator.gif|Phi in game. PhiFine.gif|Phi in game. ImagesYBQ6XJP9.jpg|Phi lifts Sigma up. PhiGraffiti.png|Phi in front of the bloody graffiti. phi and Clover.jpg|Phi with Clover. Phi angry.jpg|Phi claims she's a C cup. Drugs.png|Phi commenting on Sigma. Phi Concerned.jpg|Phi attempting to cheer up Sigma in their final moments by dressing in a swimsuit. AlicePhi.jpg|Phi and Alice. DioAttemptsToKillPhi.png|Dio attempts to kill Phi in Dio END. SigmaPhiDio.png|Phi and Sigma with a knocked out Dio in Dio END. PhiThreatensDio.png|Phi threatens Dio in Dio END. Phi_computer.jpg|Phi using a computer. Phi_Quark.jpg|Phi carrying Quark in Luna END. K_&_Phi_Sedated.jpg|Phi and K sedated with Soporil. PhiDying.jpg|Phi after being injected with Soporil. PhiGun.jpg|Phi being injected with neostigmine to counter-act the tubocurarine. PhiGun2.jpg|Phi. PhiHugsSigma.png|Phi and Sigma hug in their final seconds before they die in the explosion. Security part of story.jpg|Phi being carried by K. Suicide.png|Phi's suicide. Phi Kick.png|Phi about to kick Dio. Sigma3.png|Phi in the anime. Phi1.png|Phi in the anime. Phi2.png|Phi in the anime. Phi3.png|"We don't have time for this right now, just choose betray." Phi4.png|Phi suggests choosing betray. Phi5.png|"Hurry! What the hell are you waiting for?! Choose betray!" Phi_swim.jpg|Phi in a swimsuit. Phi01.jpg|Phi in reality. Phi02.jpg|Phi in reality. Phi03.jpg|Phi in reality. Phi04.jpg|Phi in reality. Phi05.jpg|Phi in reality. Phi06.jpg|Phi in reality. Phi Clover.jpg|Phi and Clover. Phiangry.png|Phi angry. Phiembarrassed.png|Phi embarrassed. Phineutral.png|Phi neutral. Phismiling.png|Phi anxious. Phitalking.png|Phi talking. Phithinking.png|Phi thinking. Phimodel.png|A model of Phi. Zero Time Dilemma PhiCover.png|Phi. Ztdkeyart.jpg|Phi with the Decision Game players. Ztdscan13.png|"What the hell are you doing in there?!" Screenshot_225.png|Phi with Team D. PhiTrailer.png|Phi. PhidoSiggy.png|Phi and Sigma having a moment. PhiSpeaking.png|Phi speaking. Category:Characters Category:Virtue's Last Reward characters Category:Zero Time Dilemma characters Category:Female characters Category:American characters Category:Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition players Category:Decision Game players Category:Team D member Category:Esper